lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Hobbits
This is a List of hobbits both male and female that are mentioned by name. They are ordered alphabetically by first name. In cases where a hobbit's family name was changed, usually through marriage, their original family name is given in parentheses. Nicknames are listed in quotation marks. Note that the years are given in years of the Third Age (unless otherwise noted), and not according to the Shire Reckoning. Interestingly, one line from The Hobbit includes the insinuation (or at least Bilbo's assumption) Gandalf is "responsible for so many hobbit lads and lasses" going on adventures. A Adaldrida (Bolger) Brandybuck: (c. TA 2818 (SR 1217) - ?) Wife of Marmadoc Brandybuck and mother to Gorbadoc Brandybuck, Orgulas Brandybuck, and two unnamed daughters. Her years of birth and death are not given in The Lord of the Rings, but a birth-year of 2818 for her appears on Bolger family tree 'BG4' in The Peoples of Middle-earth. Adamanta (Chubb) Took: Wife of Gerontius Took and mother of Isengrim III Took, Hildigard Took, Isumbras IV Took, Hildigrim Took, Isembold Took, Hildilfons Took, Isembard Took, Hildibrand Took, Belladonna Baggins, Donnamira Boffin, Mirabella Brandybuck, and Isengar Took. Adalgrim Took: (c. TA 2880 - TA 2982) (SR 1279 - SR 1381) Son of Hildigrim Took and Rosa Took. Father of Paladin II Took, Esmeralda Brandybuck, and three unnamed daughters. He was Bilbo's first cousin on his father's side (and Bilbo's mother's side) and Bilbo's second cousin on his mother's side (and Bilbo's father's side), making him an excellent example of the complicated kinship relationships among Hobbits. Adelard Took: (c. TA 2928 - FO 2 (SR 1327 - SR 1422) Son of Flambard Took and father of Reginard Took, Everard Took, and three unnamed daughters. Bilbo gave him an umbrella as a gift after the farewell party, noting that Adelard had taken many in the past. Amaranth (Brandybuck): (c. TA 2904 - TA 2998) (SR 1303 - SR 1397) The second child, and eldest daughter, of Gorbadoc Brandybuck and Mirabella Brandybuck. Andwise "Andy" Roper: (c. TA 2923 (SR 1322) - ?) He was the first son of Roper Gamgee. He was from Tighfield. Angelica (Baggins): (c. TA 2981 (SR 1380) - ?) Daughter of Ponto Baggins. Noted for her vanity. Received a mirror from Bilbo after the farewell party. Asphodel (Brandybuck) Burrows: (c. TA 2913 - TA 3012 (SR 1312 - SR 1411)) The fifth child of Gorbadoc Brandybuck and Mirabella Brandybuck, wife of Rufus Burrows, and mother of Milo Burrows. She attended Bilbo's farewell party. B Balbo Baggins: (c. TA 2767 - TA 2863) is the first recorded Baggins, and the ancestor of the Baggins family of Hobbiton. He married Berylla Boffin and had five children': Mungo, Pansy, Ponto, Largo, and Lily.' *''Note on Balbo's dates'': In the published Baggins genealogy only Balbo's birthdate is shown, but by looking at his children it is possible to estimate his deathdate. Bandobras "Bullroarer" Took: (c. TA 2704 - TA 2806) led the defense against the orcs of Mt. Gram led by Golfimbul at the Battle of Greenfields. He was known for his exceptionally large stature for a Hobbit (he could ride a horse), although he was later surpassed by his descendant Pippin and his friend Merry Brandybuck. He was the son of Thain Isumbras Took III(c. TA 2666 - TA 2759). He was the younger of two sons, and his older brother Ferumbras succeeded to the Thainship. Belba (Baggins) Bolger: (c. TA 2856 - TA 2956) The wife of Rudigar Bolger and second child of Mungo Baggins and Laura Baggins. Bell (Goodchild) Gamgee: Wife of Hamfast Gamgee and mother of Hamson Gamgee, Halfred Gamgee, Daisy Gamgee, May Gamgee, Samwise Gamgee, and Marigold Cotton. Belladonna (Took) Baggins: (c. TA 2852 - TA 2934) The "remarkable" ninth child, and eldest daughter, of Gerontius Took and Adamanta Took. Wife of Bungo Baggins and mother of Bilbo Baggins. She was also well known to the wizard Gandalf. Berylla (Boffin) Baggins: (c. TA 2772 - ?) Wife of Balbo Baggins and mother of Mungo Baggins, Pansy Bolger, Ponto Baggins, Largo Baggins, and Lily (Baggins) Goodbody. Her years of birth and death are not given in The Lord of the Rings, but a birth-year of 2772 for her appears on Boffin family tree 'BF4' in The Peoples of Middle-earth. Bilbo Baggins: See Bilbo Baggins. Bilbo Gardner: A son of Sam and Rose Gardner. Bingo Baggins: The brother of Bungo, married Chica Chubb; they had one son, Falco Chubb-Baggins. Falco is most notable as Bilbo's cousin. Bob: Hobbit of Bree, who worked at the stables in the Prancing Pony inn. See Bob Bodo Proudfoot: He is the husband of Linda Baggins and father to Odo Proudfoot. Bowman "Nick" Cotton: Bucca of the Marish: founded the family of the Oldbucks, after settling in the later Eastfarthing. Also the first Thain. Bungo Baggins: (c. TA 2846 - TA 2926) was the father of Bilbo. He was also the builder of Bag End. He and his wife Belladonna (née Took) lived there until the end of their days. He had a brother named Bingo. C Camellia (Sackville) Baggins: Wife of Longo Baggins and mother of Otho Sackville-Baggins. Carl "Nibs" Cotton: Celandine (Brandybuck): (c. TA 2994 - ?) Third child of Seredic Brandybuck and Hilda (Bracegirdle) Brandybuck. She attended Bilbo's farewell party. Chica (Chubb) Baggins: Wife of Bingo Baggins and mother of Falco Chubb-Baggins. Cotman: Cottar: (b. TA 2820) was Cotman and Carl’s father. D Daisy (Baggins) Boffin: (c. TA 2950 - ?) was a cousin of Frodo Baggins. She was the daughter of Drogo's brother Dudo (c. TA 2911 - TA 3009). She married Griffo Boffin. Daisy (Gamgee): (c. TA 2972 - ?) Sister of Samwise. Daisy (Gardner): Daughter of Samwise. Déagol: See Déagol. Diamond "of Long Cleeve" Took: (TA 2995 - ?) became the wife of Thain Peregrin Took in the 6th year of the Fourth Age. She is possibly one of the North-Tooks, descended from Bandobras Took (aka Bullroarer). She had one son Faramir, named for a Steward of Gondor (see Faramir). Her date of death is not known, but some people assume Diamond probably died sometime before the year 63 of the Fourth Age when Pippin left the Shire to live in Gondor. Dinodas Brandybuck: (b. TA TA 2914 - TA 2948, d. sometime after TA 3001) was the youngest son of Gorbadoc Brandybuck. He attended Bilbo's Farewell Party. Doderic Brandybuck: Dodinas Brandybuck: Donnamira (Boffin) Took: (c. TA 2856 - TA 2948) was Gerontius Took's tenth child and was married to Hugo Boffin. Dora Baggins: (c. TA 2901 - TA 3006) was Fosco Baggins' eldest child. She attended Bilbo's Farewell Party. Drogo Baggins: Dudo Baggins: was Fosco Baggins' youngest child. He attended Bilbo's Farewell Party. E Eglantine (Banks) Took: Elanor "the Fair" (Gardner) Fairbairn: See Elanor the Fair. Elfstan Fairbairn: Erling: (b. TA 2854) was Holman Greenhand‘s third child. Esmeralda (Took) Brandybuck: A descendant of Gerontius Took, and younger sister to Thain Paladin Took II. She married Saradoc Brandybuck and was thus both Peregrin Took's aunt and Merry Brandybuck's mother. Estella (Bolger) Brandybuck: (c. TA 2985 - ?) was the sister of Fredegar "Fatty" Bolger, the companion that Frodo, Merry, Pippin, and Sam left behind in Crickhollow at the start of The Fellowship of the Ring. She married Master Meriadoc Brandybuck of Buckland, and had at least one son. Estella probably died sometime before the year 63 of the Fourth Age when Merry left the Shire to live in Gondor. Everard Took: was Adelard Took‘s youngest child. He attended Bilbo's Farewell Party. Erin Took: '''was Peregrin Took's sister F '''Falco Chubb-Baggins: Faramir I Took: Son of Peregrin Took and Diamond "of Long Cleeve" Took. Named after Faramir son of Denethor and last ruling Steward of Gondor. Married Samwise Gamgee's daughter Goldilocks. Farmer "Muddy-feet" Maggot: See Farmer Maggot. Fastolph Bolger: Fastred of Greenholm: Ferdibrand Took: Ferdinand Took: (b. TA 2940 - d.?) was Sigismond Took’s son. He attended Bilbo's Farewell Party. Ferumbras II Took: Ferumbras III Took: (c. TA 2916 - TA 3015), while not otherwise particularly famous, was Thain at the time of the Farewell party of Bilbo Baggins at the beginning of The Lord of the Rings. He was the son of Fortinbras Took II (c. TA 2878 - TA 2980), a cousin of Bilbo) and Lalia Clayhanger. He never married because no one wanted Lalia for a mother-in-law. Filibert Bolger: Fíriel Fairbairn: Daughter of Elanor Gardner and Fastred of Greenholm. One of the Fairbairns of Undertowers, the Wardens of Westmarch. Flambard Took: Folco Boffin: A good friend of Frodo Baggins. He was probably at Bilbo's Farewell Party. Fortinbras I Took: Fortinbras II Took: Fosco Baggins: Fredegar "Fatty" Bolger: See Fredegar Bolger. Frodo Baggins: See Frodo Baggins. Frodo Gardner: One of the sons of Samwise. G Gerontius "The Old" Took: was the second oldest Hobbit in the Shire's history. The 26th Thain of the Shire, he ruled for 72 years, and died at the age of 130. He was particular friends with Gandalf, and was a direct ancestor to the majority of the famous Hobbits in The Lord of the Rings. He married Adamanta Chubb and had twelve children; nine sons': Isengrim III, Hildigard, Isumbras IV, Hildigrim (great-grandfather to Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck), Isembold, Hildifons, Isembard, Hildibrand (great-grandfather to Fredegar Bolger), and Isengar; and three daughters': Belladonna (mother to Bilbo Baggins), Donnamira, and Mirabella (grandmother to Frodo Baggins). Gilly (Brownlock) Baggins: (? - d. after TA 3001) She was the wife of Posco Baggins and was present at Bilbo's Farewell Party. Goldilocks (Gardner) Took: (FO 10 - ?) was the 3rd daughter of Master Samwise Gamgee and his wife Rose Cotton. In FO 42, she married Faramir Took, son of Peregrin Took, Thain of the Shire. Faramir became Thain in FO 63, when his father left for Gondor. Gorbadoc "Broadbelt" Brandybuck: Gorbulas Brandybuck: Gorhendad (Oldbuck) Brandybuck: Eleventh Thain of the Oldbuck line. He led the colonization of Buckland, and renamed himself to Brandybuck. Gormadoc "Deepdelver" Brandybuck: (c. TA 2734 - TA 2836): Master of Buckland until his death, and an ancestor of both Frodo Baggins and Meriadoc Brandybuck. Griffo Boffin: H Halfast Gamgee: Halfred Gamgee: Halfred Gamgee: Halfred Greenhand: Hanna (Goldworthy) Brandybuck: Hamfast "Ham / Gaffer / Old" Gamgee: See Hamfast Gamgee. Hamfast Gardner: Hamfast of Gamwich: Hamson Gamgee: Harding Gardner: Hending: Hilda (Bracegirdle) Brandybuck: Hildibrand Took: Hildifons Took: Hildigard Took: Hildigrim Took: Hob "Old Gammidgy" Gammidge: Hob Hayward: Hobson "Roper" Gamgee: Holfast Gardner: Holman "Long Hom" Cotton: Holman "the greenhanded": Holman Greenhand: Hugo Boffin: was married to Donnamira Took. Hugo Bracegirdle: I Ilberic Brandybuck: (c. TA 2991 - ?) He was the second son of Seredic Brandtbuck. He was present at Bilbo's Farewell Party. Isembard Took: (c. TA 2847 - TA 2946) He was the seventh son Gerontius Took. Isembold Took: (c. TA 2842 - TA 2946) He was the fifth son of Gerontius Took. Isengar Took: Isengrim II Took: Isengrim III Took: Isumbras III Took: Isumbras IV Took: J K L Lalia (Clayhanger) Took: (c. TA 2883 - TA 3002) was the wife of Thain Fortinbras Took II. She married in 2914, and her son Ferumbras was born two years later. Ferumbras never married, reportedly because nobody wanted Lalia as a mother-in-law. Lalia was so fat she couldn't walk and was confined to a wheelchair: she was widely known as Lalia the Great (or sometimes the Fat). In TA 3002 her attendant, Pearl Took, accidentally tipped Lalia out of her wheelchair into her garden, and she died. (Lalia isn't on the Took family tree published in The Lord of the Rings, but she is mentioned in The Letters of J.R.R. Tolkien.) Largo Baggins: Laura (Grubb) Baggins: (c. TA 2864 - TA 2916) was the grandmother of Bilbo Baggins. She was the wife of Mungo Baggins. Besides Bungo, she had four other children; Belba (2856–2956), Longo (2860–2950), Linda, and Bingo (c. TA 2864 - TA 2963). Upon the death of her husband she became Head of the Family. She died and was succeeded by her eldest son, Bungo. Lee Burns: '''Hobbit of Epsom, cousin of Kamdar '''Lily (Baggins) Goodbody: Lily (Brown) Cotton: She was married to Tolman Cotton and they had five children. Linda (Baggins) Proudfoot: (c. TA 2862 - TA 2963) was the sister of Bungo Baggins. She married Bodo Proudfoot, and had a son named Odo (c. TA 2904 - TA 3005). Linda was also an aunt of Bilbo Baggins. Lobelia (Bracegirdle) Sackville-Baggins: (c. TA 2918 - TA 3020) married Otho, and had a son, Lotho. Lobelia had tried to claim Bag End together with Otho during Bilbo's disappearance, but could only move in when Frodo sold it to her. Much of Bilbo's silverware vanished during his disappearance; when Bilbo left the Shire permanently, he gave Lobelia a box of silver spoons labeled "For Lobelia, from Cousin Bilbo, as a present." During the War of the Ring she opposed Saruman, and was imprisoned. Freed after the Scouring of the Shire, Lobelia granted Bag End back to Frodo, and moved back to her original family, the Bracegirdles of Hardbottle. She died in 3020, and she was over 100 years old. Longo Baggins: Lotho "Pimple" Sackville-Baggins: became an accomplice of Saruman during the War of the Ring. Trading pipe-weed with Saruman for money, he began buying land in the Southfarthing, where Men from Isengard were stationed. With the aid of these Ruffians, Lotho was able to depose and imprison Will Whitfoot, the Shire's lawful mayor, and declared himself Chief Shirriff. Under his command the Shire was industrialised. Lotho began to call himself The Boss. However, Lotho was soon stripped of his power, and Saruman took over. Saruman's servant Gríma Wormtongue killed Lotho, and either buried Lotho — or ate him. M Madoc "Proudneck" Brandybuck: Malva "Headstrong" Brandybuck: (c. TA 2738 - TA 2839) was the first female hobbit to be recorded on the hobbit geneaologies. She married Gormadoc Brandybuck and had three sons': '''Madoc' (c. TA 2775 - TA 2877), Sadoc (c. TA 2779 - ?), and Marroc (c. TA 2783 - ?).' '''Marigold (Gamgee) Cotton': (b. TA 2983 - d. ?) was Hamfast Gamgee's youngest child and was married to Tolman Cotton. Marmadas Brandybuck: Marmadoc "Masterful" Brandybuck: Marroc Brandybuck: May (Gamgee): (c. TA 2928 - ?) May (Gamgee): (c. TA 2976 - ?) Melilot (Brandybuck): (c. TA 2985 - ?) was a guest at the farewell party of Bilbo Baggins. She danced the Springle-ring (a hobbit dance) with Everard Took. She was a third cousin of Meriadoc Brandybuck. Menegilda (Goold) Brandybuck: Mentha (Brandybuck): Meriadoc "Merry / the Magnificent" Brandybuck: See Meriadoc Brandybuck. Merimac Brandybuck: Merimas Brandybuck: Merry Gardner: Milo Burrows: (c. TA 2947 - ?) He is the son of Rufus Burrows and Peony Baggins. He was present at Bilbo's Farewell Party. Mimosa (Bunce) Baggins: Minto Burrows: Mirabella (Took) Brandybuck: Moro Burrows: Mosco Burrows: Mungo Baggins: (c. TA 2807 - TA 2900) was the grandfather of Bilbo Baggins. Mungo was the eldest son of Balbo Baggins and Berylla Boffin Baggins. Mungo had four younger siblings': '''Pansy', Ponto, Largo, and Lily. Mungo married Laura Grubb and had five children.' '''Myrtle (Burrows)': N Nob: Hobbit of Bree and servant at The Prancing Pony. O Odo Proudfoot: Odovacar Bolger: Olo Proudfoot: Orgulas Brandybuck: Otho Sackville-Baggins: (c. TA 2910 (SR 1309) - TA 3012 (SR 1411)) adopted the name of both his parents, effectively founding a new family. His and his son Lotho's ambition was to succeed Bilbo (and later Frodo) as head of the Baggins family; had that happened, Lotho would have called himself 'Baggins-Sackville-Baggins.' P Paladin Took II: Pansy (Baggins) Bolger: Pearl (Took): (c. TA 2975 (SR 1374) - ?) was the eldest sister of Peregrin "Pippin" Took. She also had two sisters named Pimpernel and Pervinca. Pearl probably died sometime before the year 63 of the Fourth Age when Pippin left the Shire to live in Gondor. In The Letters of J.R.R. Tolkien it is mentioned that she was the caretaker of the Took matriarch Lalia Clayhanger-Took at the time of her "fatal fall", and might have been responsible for it, a feat for which she was lauded by the other Tooks. Peony (Baggins) Burrow: Peregrin I "Pippin" Took: See Peregrin Took. Pervinca (Took): Pimpernel Took: Pippin Gardner: Polo Baggins: (c. TA 2860 (SR 1359) - ?) He is the son of Ponto Baggins. Ponto Baggins: Ponto Baggins: (c. TA 2816 (SR 1215 - TA 2911 (SR 1310) He is the third child of Balbo Baggins. He was married to Mimosa Bunce and they had two children. Porto Baggins: (c. TA 2948 (SR 1347) - ?) He is the second of son of Posco Baggins. He was present at Bilbo's Farewell Party. Posco Baggins: (c. TA 2902 (SR 1301) - before TA 3001 (SR 1410) He was the son of Polo Baggins. He was married to Lily Brownlock and they had three children. Poppy (Chubb-Baggins) Bolger: Primrose (Gardner): Primula (Brandybuck) Baggins: (c. TA 2920 (SR 1319) - TA 2980 (SR 1379)) was the daughter of Gorbadoc Brandybuck, Master of Buckland, and Mirabella Took, the youngest daughter of the Old Took. She married Drogo Baggins, and had one child, Frodo. In 2980, both she and Drogo drowned in the Baranduin, leaving Frodo orphaned. Prisca (Baggins) Bolger: Q R Reginard Took: (b. TA 2969 (SR 1368) - d.?) was Adelard Took’s eldest son. He attended Bilbo's Farewell Party. Robin "Cock-robin" Smallburrow: One of the Shirriffs of the Shirefrom Hobbiton. Robin Gardner: Rorimac "Goldfather / Old Rory" Brandybuck: Rosa (Baggins) Took: (c. TA 2856 (SR 1255) - ?) was an ancestor of both Merry and Pippin. Rosa was the daughter of Ponto Baggins and Mimosa Bunce. She had a younger brother, Polo. Her husband was Hildigrim Took (TA 2840 - TA 2941 (SR 1239 - SR 1340), one of the many sons of the Old Took. Rosamunda (Took) Bolger: Rose "Rosie" (Cotton) Gardner: (c. TA 2984 - FO 61 (SR 1383 - SR 1480). Daughter of Tolman Cotton and Lily Brown and sister of Tolman (Tom), Wilcome (Jolly), Bowman (Nick), and Carl (Nibs). Rosie was a long-time friend of Samwise Gamgee, and they were married in 3020 when Sam returned home after the War of the Ring. Sam and Rosie had thirteen children (Elanor, Frodo, Rose, Merry, Pippin, Goldilocks, Hamfast, Daisy, Primrose, Bilbo, Ruby, Robin, Tolman (Tom)). Many were named after Sam and Rosie's friends and relatives. Among them were Elanor the Fair, Frodo Gardner (c. F0 2 - ?), and Goldilocks. Rosie died in the year 61 of the Fourth Age. Sam then left Middle-earth for the Undying Lands later that year. 'Cotton' in Hobbitish is 'Hlothran'. In the film trilogy Rosie lives at 10 Bagshot row and is played by Sarah McLeod. "I think the simple 'rustic' love of Sam and his Rosie (nowhere elaborated) is absolutely essential to the study of his (the chief hero's) character, and to the theme of the relation of ordinary life (breathing, eating, working, begetting) and quests, sacrifice, causes, and the 'longing for Elves', and sheer beauty." - J.R.R Tolkien letter dated 1951 Rose: Daughter of Holman the greenhanded. Rose (Gardner): Second daughter of Samwise. Rowan: Ruby (Bolger) Baggins: Ruby (Gardner): Rudigar Bolger: Rufus Burrows: S Sadoc Brandybuck: Salvia (Brandybuck) Bolger: Samwise "Sam" (Gamgee) Gardner: See Sam Gamgee. Sancho Proudfoot: Saradas Brandybuck: (b. TA 2908 - d. TA 3007 (b. SR 1307 - d. SR 1406) Gorbadoc Brandybuck's third child. He attended Bilbo's Farewell Party. Saradoc "Scattergold" Brandybuck: Seredic Brandybuck: Sigismond Took: Sméagol "Gollum": See Gollum. T Tanta (Hornblower) Baggins: Ted Sandyman: Tobold "Old Toby" Hornblower: Togo Goodbody: Tolman "Tom" Cotton: See Tom Cotton. Tolman "Tom" Gardner: Tolman "Young Tom" Cotton: U V W Wilcome "Jolly" Cotton: Wilcome "Will" Cotton: Wilibald Bolger: (c. ? - SR 1427)Will "Old Will/Old Flourdumpling" Whitfoot: The mayor of the Michel Delving in the late Third Age. He was deposed and imprisoned on the orders of Lotho Sackville-Baggins''See Will Whitfoot.'' Wiseman Gamwich: X Y Z See also *List of Hobbit Families References *The Complete Guide to Middle-earth, by Robert Foster Category:Hobbits Category:Lists